Romeo, Julie a BBC - alternativné verze
by SallyPejr
Summary: I v moderním Londýně mohou být znesvářené rodiny. I v moderním Londýně se do sebe mohou nepřátelé zamilovat...romantická tragédie s postavami ze Sherlocka BBC
1. Sherlock Holmes

_Nazdar smráďata! Teda, chci říct, drazí čtenáři. Protože se našlo pár lidí, co mělo pindy na to, že povídka 'Romeo, Julie a BBC' končí špatně alias končí stejně jako Romeo a Julie od Shakespearea, tak se moje maličkost už kdysi dávno rozhodla/byla nucena povídku přepsat. Po pravdě jsem přepsala jen konec a trvalo mi pěkně dlouho, než jsem se k tomu dokopala. Tááákže, od kapitoly dvanáct včetně je povídka změněná. Pokud si pamatujete, o co šlo, můžete začít rovnou od kapitoly dvanáct. Pokud ne, čtěte od začátku. Doufám, že se vám tahle verze budu líbit._

 _Všechny chyby jsou jenom moje a s nikým se o ně nedělím._

 _A to je asi vše, co jsem chtěla._

* * *

Londýn, starobylé město nad Temží, které bylo svědkem už mnoha tragédií i komedií, příběhů vážných, směšných i romantických. Každý z obyvatel města má svůj příběh a mezi nimi vystupují sváry dvou nesmiřitelných rodů.

Spory mezi příslušníky rodu Watsonů a rodu Holmesů jsou tak staré, že si snad nikdo nepamatuje, kdy vlastně začaly, ale nenávist živená roky naschválů, podvodů a ústrků trvá i do dnešních dnů. Moderní Londýn a jeho obyvatelé jsou více či méně rozděleni na zastánce jednoho nebo druhého rodu, a tak nenávist dvou rodin rozsévá zlo po celém městě.

Ředitel policie Gregory Lestrade se snaží udržet ve městě pořádek, ale s takovou spoustou horkých hlav po celém Londýně je to složité.

\- - o - -

Mycroft Holmes, vůdce mocného rodu Holmesů, má v těchto dnech jen dvě starosti – čím dál drzejší výpady rodu Watsonů, vedené hlavně synovcem pana Watsona, Harrym Watsonem a svého mladšího bratra Sherlocka.

Jindy živý mladík je poslední dny jako tělo bez duše a nic ho nedokáže dostat ze zasněné nálady. Ani jeho bratranec Jim Moriarty ani jejich přítel Sebastian Moran s mladíkem nehnou. Sherlock tráví poslední dny toulkami po Londýně a nic ho nezajímá krom jediné ženy, kterou potkal.

\- - o - -

„Sherlocku, není moudré, aby se syn rodu Holmesů sám a s hlavou v oblacích toulal po Londýně." prohodí Jim pobaveně a chytne bratrance kolem ramen. „Takový pohledný mladíček jako ty by snadno mohl dojít úhony, když si nedá pozor. Watsonovi a jejich přisluhovači jsou všude."

„Nemluv mi o Watsonech, nezajímají mě vaše malicherné spory." mávne Sherlock rukou a dál prochází ulicí.

„Vaše malicherné spory?" zopakuje Jim nevěřícně. „Bratránku, je to problém tvé rodiny. Copak se ti stalo, že jsi zapomněl na odvěké nepřátele?" vyzvídá Jim zvedavě.

„Nemůžu myslet na Watsonovi, mám v hlavě někoho mnohem krásnějšího, než jsou všichni Watsonové dohromady." řekne Sherlock s povzdechem.

„Sherlocku, snad ještě nemyslíš na tu ženskou?" protočí Jim oči otráveně a strčí si ruce do kapes.

„Není to jen nějaká ženská, Jime." zamračí se Sherlock. „Musí být čarodějkou, nemohu Irene dostat ze své mysli od prvního setkání. Jako by někdo vzal mou hlavu a všechny myšlenky a nápady v ní změnil na její tvář."

„Sherlock Holmes je stále nešťastně zamilován do Irene Adlerové." protáhne Jim. „Nebo snad už tvé nadbíhání a zamilované pohledy prolomily ledy kolem jejího srdce?"

„Ne. Jako bych pro ni neexistoval." povzdechne si Sherlock zklamaně. „Nebaví mě tohle město plné rvaček a nudných lidí, když nemohu být s ní."

„Na to je snadný lék, drahý Sherlocku." pousměje se Jim. „Pokud nechce být zaltá rybka chycena, nahoď udičku jinde. Londýn je plný žen a každý den sem přijíždějí nové. A ty jako Holmes si mezi nimi můžeš vybírat."

Sherlock si pohrdavě odfrkne.

„To jsou rady člověka, který nemiluje." řekne hořce.

„A ty miluješ?" zeptá se Jim zvědavě. „Jsi mladý a poblázněný. První ženská v negližé by si tě omotala kolem prstu a náhodou to byla Irene. Měl bys užívat života víc, než jen čekat na její pohlazení jako hodný psík."

„Mám si užívat života jako ty?" zeptá se Sherlock skoro pohrdavě. „Dokonce i já si ve zprávách všiml, že jsi se opět rval. Ta bitka s Harrym Watsonem musela být opravdu vážná, když se jí věnují i média."

„Moc vážná nebyla." mávne Jim s nezájmem rukou. „Pár odřenin a podlitin a jedna rozbitá výloha. Čumilové okolo si to bohužel vyložili jako povel k rabování. Obyčejní lidé jsou tak primitivní."

Zastaví se uprostřed ulice a rozhlédnou se kolem sebe. Po cestě jezdí auta, po chodníku spěchají lidé, nikdo si jich nevšímá.

„Je docela příjemné zmizet v davu, kde nikdo neví, jakého jsi rodu. Bez modré barvy Holmesů či rudé barvy Watsonů, kdo pozná, na čí straně stojíš?" povídá Jim tiše. „Bez rodové barvy by ani Watsonové nepoznali, komu fandíš."

„To by ovšem nesměli znát naše tváře." zarazí Sherlock jeho básnění a pomalu se vydá dál. „My dva nepotřebujeme modrou barvu, aby věděli, že nás mají nenávidět. Měli jsme s nimi až příliš mnoho sporů."

„Tak svou tvář skryjeme. A třeba hned dnes večer." rozzáří se Jim a jednou paží svého bratrance obejme kolem ramen.

„Co tím myslíš?" nechápe Sherlock a podezíravě se zamračí.

„Slavní Watsonové pořádají maškarní bál pro spousty hostů. Co kdybychom zaskočili na návštěvu?" navrhne Jim s úsměvem.

„Lákáš mě do jámy lvové?" pozvedne Sherlock obočí. „Watsonové nás poznají a uškrtí na místě. O takovou zábavu nestojím."

„Ani se nás nedotknou." usmívá se Jim potěšeně. „Masky skryjí naši tvář na plese plném hostů, na kterém si nikdo nepřeje vyvolat skandál. Jediná bitka a média by to rozmázla do všech směrů."

„A pokud by nás při tom nerozmázli Watsonové, udělá to Mycroft, až na to příjde." odfrkne si Sherlock a setřese z ramen Jimovu ruku. „Nestojím o plesy ani o tvé vtípky, Jime. Chci být sám a nebo s ní, ale to je nemožné, a proto volím samotu."

„A co kdybych ti pověděl, že tvá zbožňovaná Irene Adlerová je k Watsonům také pozvaná?" řekne Jim jako by mimochodem. „A vím určitě, že pozvání přijala."

„To myslíš vážně, nebo si ze mě jen utahuješ?" zamračí se Sherlock aprudce se na bratrance otočí.

„To bych si nedovolil, drahý Sherlocku." ušklíbne se Jim pobaveně a zvedne ruce, jako by se vzdával. „Ovšem jestli chceš jít na ples, potřebuješ masku."


	2. John Watson

Domem se rozléhá ječivý hlas paní Watsonové, která volá svého syna.

„Johne, hledá vás vaše matka." řekne stará služebná paní Hudsonová, když s krátkým zaklepáním vejde do pokoje mladého pána.

John Watson leží na posteli a zamyšleně kouká do stropu.

„Nebyl jsem tu tolik let, paní Hudsonová, a nic se nezměnilo. Vůbec nic." prohodí John Watson tiše a pomalu se posadí. „Watsonové a Holmesové se pořád perou jako psi, co našli jednu kost. Dneska jsem přijel a už jsem se stihl účastnit jedné rvačky. Upřímně, těžko říct, která strana ji vyvolala. Jasné je jen to, že se obě strany chtěly prát a to se jim podařilo."

„Nechte si ty úvahy na jindy, teď musíte za matkou." zarazí ho služebná mírně. „Nezapomeňte, že se musíte přichystat na ples. Musíme oslavit vaše osmnáctiny."

„K tomu není potřeba celého města, aby se uznala má plnoletost." zvedne se Johna vyrazí ke dveřím. „Jsme jen záminka pro to, aby se rodiče mohli chlubit, nic víc, nic míň."

„Takto byste mluvit neměl." zamračí se paní Hudosnová nespokojeně. „Jsou to vaši rodiče, měl byste o nich mluvit mluvit jen ve chvále."

„To jistě." ušklíbne se John a vydá se za hlasem své matky.

„Johne drahý, už sis vybral kostým?" zeptá se ho matka s úsměvem, ale nečeká na odpověď syna a pokračuje v monologu. „Dnes večer k nám příjde spousta významných osob, se kterými je důležité tě seznámit. Čeká tě velká budoucnost, jsi přece Watson." Matka se na syna s hrdostí podívá, ale pak se vydá ke kosmetickému stolku. Usadí se u něj a začne se upravovat.

Po pokoji pobíhá služebná a chystá své paní kostým.

„Na plese bude také spousta mladých slečen." pokračuje paní Watsonová. „Například Mary Morstanová, neteř policejního ředitele Lestrada, je velice pěkná a slušně vychovaná dívka."

„Vždyť je mi sotva osmnáct, nechci se ženit." skočí jí John do řeči, čímž matku naprosto překvapí.

„Nemusíš si ji brát hned, drahý, ale je vhodné kout železo, dokud je žhavé a malá sladká Mary je velice výhodnou partií." řekne paní Watsonová s klidem.

„Chci studovat, stát se lékařem a možná cestovat po světě. Řekne John zaníceně. „Nechci uhánět výhodné partie."

„Rodině by rozhodně pomohlo, kdyby Mary patřila k Watsonům." pokračuje žena, aniž by syna poslouchala. „Jak už jsem říkala, je neteří Gregoryho Lestrada a takový muž si nerad vybírá stranu, proto je lepší ho trochu popostrčit. Doufám proto, že ji vyzveš k tanci a budeš se k ní během večera chovat galantně."

„Jistě, matko." povzdechne si John útrpně.

„To jsem ráda, drahý." usměje se paní Watsonová spokojeně. „Mimochodem, už sis vybral kostým? Blíží se večer a ty stále nejsi připraven. Chceme přece oslavit tvé narozeniny."

„Už se jdu převléci." řekne John se zdvořilou úklonou a vrátí se do svého pokoje.

O chvíli později se zaklepáním vejde paní Hudsonová.

„Jdu vám pomoci s kostýmem." oznámí mu služebná. „Jaký jste si nakonec vybral?"

„Nevím." pokrčí John rameny. „Ale vážně uvažuji nad tím, že vám ukradnu šaty a půjdu na ples v nich."

„No toto!" zhrozí se paní Hudsonová. „To by vám vaši rodiče nikdy nedovolili."

„To máte pravdu." přikývne John s úsměvem na souhlas. „ale jejich zděšené obličeje by byly k popukání."

„Tohle nejsou vhodné žerty." mračí se služebná nespokojeně. „Rodiče se o vás starají dobře a vybrali vám tyto kostýmy. Proč je chcete zlobit? To se přece nesluší."

„Právě proto to chci udělat, paní Hudsonová, protože se to nesluší. A právě proto to neudělám. Nebojte se, vyberu si z těchto vhodných obleků, i když mi příjdou nudné a neoroginální." povídá John. „Maškarní ples by měl být zábavný, lae tohle je společenská událost. Sem se zábava nehodí. Spíše takt, politické schopnosti a možná trocha drzosti maskovaná zdvořilostmi. Není úžasné slavit narozeniny spolu s rodinou?"


	3. Maškarní ples

„Tak co nám říkáš, drahý bratranče?" zeptá se Jim vesele a nasadí si na obličej bílou masku, která mu zakrývá polovinu obličeje.

„Se svým hudebním vkusem opravdu můžeš být fantomem opery." usoudí Sebastian, když si Jima prohlíží. Sám už má škrabošku nasazenou.

„Netuším, co vy dva na tom vrzání máte."

„Neurážej klasiku, Sebastian, to by se mohlo dotknout i našeho zamilovaného námořníka." ušklíbne se Jim a chytne Sherlocka za loket. „Co ty mořský vlku, snad jsi neuviděl na útesech mořskou pannu, která tě očarovala svým lepým vjevem?" zeptá se pobaveně.

„Víš moc dobře, kdo mi učaroval, a že se nemohu dočkat, až ji znovu spatřím." zamračí se Sherlock nespokojeně.

„Vaše pirátská výsosti, fantom opery a maskovaný bandita vám jsou k službám." vysekne mi Jim trochu posměšnou poklonu.

„Doufám, že celý večer nebude tak uvzdychaný jako Sherlock." povzdechne si Sebastian vážně. „Když už se vloupáme na večírek rodu Watsonů, tak bychom si tam mohli užít trochu zábavy, ne?"

„Mluvíš mi z duše, drahý Sebastiane." usměje se Jim, chytne Sebastiana volnou rukou za loket a přitáhne si ho blíž. „Škoda, že náš poblázněný Sherlock nesdílí náš názor. Ale třeba mu maskované krasavice trochu vylepší náladu a rozšíří jeho obzory."

„Nech si ty řeči, Jime." zamračí se Sherlock. „Raději už pojďme, přijít poslední by bylo trochu nápadné."

\- - o - -

Dům Watsonů nebo spíše sídlo Watsonů září do noci spoustou světel, které do jeho nitra lákají návštěvníky v nejrůznějších maskách. V halvním sále jako na zlatých trůnech sedí pan a paní Watsonovi v kostýmech řeckého božstva a se spokojenými výrazy ve tvářích hovoří s hosty a pozorují reje masek kolem sebe.

„Harry." usměje se paní Watsonová na vysokého tmavovlasého mladíka oblečeného do uniformy důstojníka carské armády.

„Madam." sklapne Harry podpadky, ale pak se vesele usměje a políbí své tetě hřbet ruky.

„Pověz, Harry. Kdepak je náš oslavenec? Zdá se mi, že už jsem Johna chvíli neviděla. Měl by se věnovat hostů, vždyť přišli kvůli němu."

„Nebojte se, najdu ho a zjistím, co ho zdrželo." pousměje se Harry a vyrazí do davu hostů. Nepátrá po svém bratranci dlouho, je mu známo, že šel na terasu.

Plavovlasý mldík v rudé důstojnické uniformě stojí ve stínu a hledí na nebe.

„Johne, co tady děláš? Hosté a zábava jsou vevnitř. Jak můžeme slavit narozeniny, když se oslavcenec skrývá?" zeptá se Harry a přejde k Johnovi.

„Dost o tvých slovech pochybuji, Harry." podívá se na něj John. „Hosté se mají velice dobře i beze mě. Nezajímají mě, neví, že jsem oslavenec. Vždyť ani neví, že má někdo narozeniny. Jsem jen záminka pro oslavu."

„Co se to s tebou stalo, Johne? Býval jsi větší rváč a menší filosof. Studia tě změnila." zamračí se Harry. „Pojď zpátky, ať tvá matka nemá starosti. A zkus zapomenout na své nápady. Sál je plný jídla, pití i příjemné sppolečnosti, to už tě přivede na jiné myšlenky."

\- - o - -

„Podívejme, sám Jupiter a Juno, vládci tohoto všeho." usměje se Jim, když uvidí pana a paní Watsonovi. „A támhle se k nim blíží bůh války Mars i se svou nejnovější posilou." pokračuje Jim. Hlavou kývne k Harrymu Watsonovi, který v doprovodu dalšího mladíka míří k Watsonovým.

„Toho malého rudokabátníka jsem v boji ještě neviděl, myslel jsem tedy, že je zde nováčkem, ale vypadá na vysokou funkci, když je pozván na ples." povídá Jim zamyšleně.

„Nováček nebo ne, rvát se umí." prohodí Sebastian s pohledem upřeným na svého soupeře z ranního boje.

„To je pravda, tvé fialové oko je důkazem." zasměje se Jim.

Chce Sherlockovi popsat ranní boj, ale jeho bratranec ho nevnímá. Bez mrknutí oka sleduje doprovod Harryho Watsona.

„Snad tě tolik nezaujal nejnovější nepřítel?" vezme ho Jim kolem ramen a otočí Sherlocka opačným směrem. „Dokonce jsi kvůli němu přehlédl i svou femme fatale."

Mezi hosty jako labuť proplouvá tmavovlasá žena v elegantních bílých šatech zdobených perlami a peřím. I když má přes oči drahou bílou škrabošku, snadno jde poznat, co je zač. Irene Adlerová, po celém městě známá lamačka mužských srdcí, je vždy nepřehlédnutelná, muži po ní touží, ženy jí závidějí, ale ona stejně prochází městem a životy lidí, aniž by ji cokoliv poznamenalo.

„Královna přichází." prohodí Sebastian. „Neměli by poddaní padnout na kolena a bít hlavou o zem?" dodá trochu posměšně a podívá se na Sherlocka.

Ovšem mladík věnuje Irene jen letmý pohled, než svůj zrak opět obrátí k rodině Watsonů.

„No to se mi snad zdá." vydechne Jim nevěřícně a rozesměje se. „Rozhodl ses oplatit jí stejnou mincí? Nebo snad léčba zapůsobila a tys našel nový objekt zájmu?"

„Omluvte mě." řekne Sherlock tiše, aniž by se na své přátele podíval a zmizí v davu.

„Copak se to s mým drahým bratránkem děje?" zeptá se Jim zvědavě.

„Těžko říct, co se mu honí hlavou i obvykle natož teď, když se v něm svářejí pocity." řekne Sevbastian vážným hlasem.

Chtějí svého přítele jít hledat, ovšem dav je nepustí.

Pan Watson totiž povstal, aby pronesl řeč a přivítal hosty. Po jeho boku stojí paní Watsonová a s nimi i mladík v rudé uniformě důstojníka královny Victorie.

Jim i Sebastian trpělivě naslouchají květnatému projevu, ovšem pohledy pátrají po maskovaném pirátovi, který je tak náhle opustil. Na Watsonovi se podívají, až když hlava znepřáteleného rodu představí nejistého mladíka vedle sebe.

„Takže John Watson." řekne Jim pobaveně do zdvořilého potlesku. „Gratuluji ti, Sebastiane. Přivítal jsi mladého prince v tomto městě vzkutku královsky."


	4. Dva na terase

Další gratulanti obklopili Johna, aby se s navráceným Watsonem přivítali a seznámili. Pokud si mladík stěžoval, že je pro všechny nezajímavým cizincem, nyní je pro všechny zajímavějším, než se mu líbí.

Rozloučí se s výmluvou s dalšími hosty a chce z rozhovoru doslova vycouvat, ovšem škobrtne a na okamžik to vypadá, že pozpátku upadne, ovšem někdo ho před pádem zachytí. Pevné ruce zychytí mladíka v rudé uniformě a pomohou mu udržet rovnováhu.

„Jste v pořádku?" ozve se mu nad hlavou tichý hluboký hlas.

John se rychle otočí a pohlédne do maskované tváře. Vysoký tmavovlasý mladík, z jehož tváře může John vidět pouze oblouk jeho rtů a napůl skryté světlé modrošedé oči, které na něj hledí, to je jeho zachránce.

„Děkuji, nic mi není." zmůže se John na odpověď a dál na mladíka hledí, neschopen odtrhnout pohled.

„Johne, nevyzvete mě k tanci?" zeptá se dívka, se kterou John předtím mluvil.

„Jistě." mávne John rukou, aniž by poslouchal, co mu dívka říká. Teprve dotek na ruce a zatáhnutí ho donutí odtrhnout pohled od neznámého a podívat se na ni.

Usměvavá blondýnka drží mladého Watsona za ruku a vede ho na taneční parket, ovšem madík neodolá, cestou se otočí a podívá se na neznámého, který ho zachránil před pádem. V jeho pohledu, v jeho očích bylo něco, co Johnovi vyrazilo dech a sevřelo jeho hruď.

Poslušně tančí s dívkou, ale nevnímá hudbu ani její úsměv a slova, kterými se ho snaží upoutat. Pohledem pátrá v davu po mladíkovi v kostýmu piráta.

Nakonec ho uvidí, stojí za davem poblíž dveří na terasu, a když zachytí Johnův pohled, vyjde dveřmi ven ze sálu.

„Omluvte mě." řekne John své tanečnici a nechá ji zmatenou a uraženou stát uprostřed parketu.

\- - o - -

„A já hlupák myslel, že jsem miloval. Poblouznění k té, co si s lidmi ráda pohrává, to jsem považoval za pravou lásku." řekne Sherlock tiše, s pohledem upřeným do temných zahrad kolem domu Watsonů. „Měli pravdu, když mi říkali, když mi opakovali, že nevím, co je láska. Měl bych se jim omluvit."

„A teď už víte, co je láska?" ozve se za ním znenadání.

Sherlock se rychle otočí a překvapeně zadrží dech.

Sotva pár kroků od něj stojí John Watson a dívá se na něj.

„Vím." řekne Sherlock tiše. „A stačil k tomu jediný pohled. Jak jste to udělal? Jen jste prošel, daleko ode mě a stejně jste mi ukradl srdce, mysl a snad i duši."

„Nejsem zloděj." namítne John a přejde blíž. „A pokud ano, nemáte si na co stěžovat, neboť jestli jsem vám to vše ukradl, vy jste si na oplátku vzal to samé ode mě. A přitom ani netuším, kdo jste."

„Když vám to povím, budete mě nenávidět." řekne Sherlock a zahambeně uhne pohledem.

John dojde až těsně k němu, stojí tak blízko, že je s podivem, že se při každém nádechu jejich hrudě nedotknou. Zvedne ruce a opatrně černou škrabošku na tváři piráta posune na tváři piráta vzhůru.

Sherlock se nebrání a ustaraně pozoruje Johnovu tvář.

„Povězte mi, kdo jste. Nemusíte mít strach z nenávisti. Nemohl bych vás nenávidět, ani kdybych chtěl. A já nechci." řekne John mírně, ruce stále zvednuté ke spánkům svého společníka.

„Jsem váš úhlavní nepřítel, škodná vašeho rodu." zamumle Sherlock truchlivě. „Jsem Holmes."

„Já jsem Watson a nenávidíte mě snad kvůli tomu?"

„Měl bych nenávidět celý váš rod a všechny vaše přátele, ale není tomu tak. Měl bych vás nenávidět a měl bych toužit po vaší hlavě přinesené na míse, ale místo toho vás miluji a toužím po vašem polibku." přizná se Sherlock.

„Pak si ho vemte, rád vám ho nabízím." usměje se John.

Sherlock položí ruce na Johnovi boky a skloní hlavu.

Jejich rty se dotknou, opatrný, lehký dotyk, jako by se báli, že ten druhý ucukne nebo se rozplyne.

„Dlužím vám teď jeden polibek." zamumle Sherlock, když se jejich ústa od sebe vzdálí.

„Byl to dar, ale trváte-li na tom, můžete dluh hned splatit." navrhne John.

Jejich pootevřená ústa se znovu spojí v dlouhém políbení plném citu, který v nich byl tuto noc probuzen, přerušeném až ve chvíli, kdy oběma došel dech. Jejich ruce se posunuly. Johnovi klesly a chytly piráta kolem krku, Sherlockovi zase se omotaly kolem důstojníkova pasu.

Sherlock se trochu odtáhne, načež políbí Johna na rty, na tváře i na čelo.

„Dal jsem vám penny a vy mi ji splácíte tisícem liber." rozesměje se John.

„Je spousta času, kdy mi to můžete vrátit. Máme celou noc i celý dlouhý život před sebou." poví Sherlock s jistotou v hlase.

„Život s vámi? To zní jako nádherný sen."


	5. Odhalení

„Myslím, že jsem našel ztraceného korzára, ale neuvěříš, v jaké společnosti přebývá." řekne Sebastian trochu nejistým hlasem a zavede Jima k oknům vedoucím na terasu.

„To se mi snad jen zdá." vydechne Jim ohromeně, když se podívá ven. „Je to vážně náš přítel a ten mladíček? Synové svých rodů právě zradili své rodiny i jejich nenávist pěstovanou po dlouhé roky."

„Doufal jsem, že se zde najde něco nebo někdo, kvůli komu zapomene na svou Irene, ovšem že půjde o Johna Watsona, na to bych nevsadil ani falešnou penci." řekne Sebastian s jistotou.

„No, můj drahý bratranec si zde již našel zábavu, teď jsme na řadě my." usměje se Jim vesele a otočí se.

Skoro vrazí do vysokého mladíka v uniformě carského důstojníka, který se baví s ženou oblečenou v kostýmu indiánky.

Harry Watson a Jim Moriarty se již setkali v příliš mnoha bitkách, aby teď jeden druhého nepoznali.

„Ty!" vyjekne Harry vztekle a chtane Jima za náprsenku. „Jak se opovažuješ? Jak se opovažuješ vetřít se na tuto oslavu? Omrzel tě snad život?ů

„Život mám velice rád." usměje se Jim vesele a upřeně hledí do očí naštvaného Watsona. „Je mi jasné, že jsi na mě naštvaný a nejraději by jsi mě roztrhal na malé kousky, ale uvědom si, kolik je tady lidí a nepohodlných svědků. Ať už mi provedeš cokoliv, najde se někdo, kdo by to vše za tepla donesl Lestradovi."

„Jsi vychytralý a kluzký jako had." odsekne Harry znechuceně. „Za tuhle drzost bych tě nejraději zabil na místě."

„Můžeme se porvat zase zítra, pokud se potkáme." navrhne mu Jim klidně a trochu si poupraví kostým, který mu Harry pomačkal. „Ovšem teď, když dovolíš, budu se muset vzdálit. Lépe opustit tuto společnost, než dojde k neštěstí." Jim se i se Sebastianem v patách vydá pryč ze sálu i z domu Watsonů.

„Ale co Sherlock?" zeptá se Sebastian ustaraně, když vyjdou na ulici. „Jestli ho poznají, dopadne to s ním zle. Obzvlášť, jajde-li ho Harry Watson."

„Obzvlášť najde-li ho s Johnem Watsonem." přikývne Jim truchlivě na souhlas, ale pak se pousměje. „Nezapomeň, drahý Sebastiane, že pokud tě vyhodí dveřmi, musíš se vrátit oknem."

\- - o - -

Jako tělo bez duše vrátí se John Watson do tanečního sálu plného lidí. Nevšímá si rodiny, hostů ani služebnictva. Před očima má jen tvář tmavovlasého mladíka, kterého odvedli jeho přátelé, neboť jejich nedovolená přítomnost byla vyzrazena. Proti své vůli jeden odcházel, proti své vůli ho druhý pouštěl.

„Johne, bratranče, co se děje? Potácíš se tady jako bezduchý." osloví mladíka Harry. „Co se ti stalo?"

„Co se mi stalo?" zopakuje John otázku a pousměje se. „Zamiloval jsem se. To se stalo a to se děje. Potkal jsem nejkrásnější osobu na světě a propadl jsem jejímu kouzlu. Stačil na to jediný pohled do očí. Věřil bys tomu, Harry, že je něco takového možné?"

„Láska na první pohled?" diví se Harry. „Dnešní věčer je rozhodně plný překvapení. A která je ta šťastná? Jestli je to malá Mary, budou tví rodiče velice spokojeni, obzvláště jsou-li tyto pocity oboustranné."

„ano, jsou oboustranné, vím, že miluje stejně jako já, nic jiného pohled těch očí znamenat nemohl." zasní se John,ovšem vzápětí posmutní. „Nezajímá mě malá hloupoučká Mary Morstan, ani výhody, které přináší. Osoba, která mi ukradla srdce, obávám se, není a nikdy nebude mé rodině po chuti."

„Snad to není žena uvolněných mravů?" vyzvídá Harry.

„Neboj se, není." pousměje se John. „Ovšem ani tobě nepovím, o koho se jedná, koho miluji. I ty bys byl proti."

„Přiznávám, že je to záhada, jejiž rozluštění mě velice zajímá, ovšem nechci být vlezlý. Nebudu tě nutit k odpovědi, ani tvé tajemství nepošlu dál, máš mé slovo."

„Děkuji ti, Harry, jsi mi opravdovým přítele." usměje se John a krátce bratrance obejme. „Omluv mě teď, nejsem vhodný společník pro tuto oslavu, byť mám být jejím středem."

„Tvůj otec nebude rád. A tvá matka už vůbec ne. Jak chceš omluvit svou nepřítomnost?"

„Nemocí, drahý Harry. Neboť si připadám, jako bych onemocněl. Hlava se mi točí, kolena podlamují, srdce mi buší a nedostává se mi dechu. Jsou to příznaky nemoci, na kterou není lék."

„Je to opravdu tak vážné?" zeptá se Harry nevěřícně.

„Být to vážnější, umřu na tuto nemoc. Ale byla by to krásná smrt." usměje se John šťastně a vydá se do svého pokoje.

\- - o - -

„Sherlocku, co se to s tebou děje?" zeptá se Jim nechápavě. „Proč se tam chceš vracet?"

„Harry Watson za námi jistě vyslal trestnou výpravu a je jen náhoda a nehorázné štěstí, že jsme s s nimi ještě nepotkali. Rozum nám velí, abychom zamířili k domovu, ne zpátky." řekne Sebastian vážně.

„Jděte s i domů, nikdo neříká, že mě musíte doprovázet." řekne Sherlock klidným hlasem. „Ovšem já se vrátit musím. Musím ho znovu vidět."

„Podle toho, co jsem viděl na terase, chceš mnohem víc, než se jenom dívat." řekne Jim vážně. „Ovšem vracet se k Watsonům, když tam na tebe čeká Harry, to je bláznovství a sebezražda."

„Měl bys mít radost, ne se vztekat, vždyť jsi měl pravdu." pousměje se Sherlock. „Byl jsem neskutečný hlupák, když jsem blouznil po Irene. Měls pravdu, když jsi mi opakoval, že ji nemiluji, že nevím, co je láska. Omlouvám se, že jsem ti nevěřil."

„Spíš než omluva by mě těšilo, kdybys mě tentokrát poslechl." zamračí se Jim. „Nevracej se do toho domu. Už jedna návštěva byla risk a bláznovství, ale iopakovat tuto návštěvu, to je vážně šílenství."

„Třeba jsem šílenec." usměje se Sherlock a chytne Jima za rameno. „A mám chuť udělat něco opravdu šíleného. Nedělejte si se mnou těžkou hlavu, nic se mi nestane. Jak jste řekli, stráže byly vyslány, aby nás ztrestaly, takže pevnost nikdo nehlídá."

„Sherlocku, nechci si ráno přečíst v novinách o tvém zatčení nebo hůř o tvém zabití." mračí se Jim.

„A jak to chceš vysvětlit Mycroftovi? Až se doví o tom, co chceš udělat a za kým chceš jít, zblázní se vzteky." přidá se Sebastian.

„Na to je jediné řešení." usměje se Sherlock bezstarostně. „Vraťte se domů, ať vaše přítomnost neláká pozornost těch, co nás sledují, protože ti hledají dvojci či trojci. A po návratu se vyhněte Mycroftovi i jeho otázkám. Ztratil jsem se vám přece při útěku ze sídla Watsonů a nevíte, kam jsem šel."

Na ta slova se Sherlock otočí a rozběhne se pryč od svých ustaraných přátel. Co mu záleží na starostlivém bratrovi či na znepřátelených pronásledovatelích? On miluje. Miluje víc než vlastní život a chce ho zase vidět bez ohledu na rizika.


	6. Pod oknem

Štěstí muselo stát při Sherlockovi, když se mladík dostal do zahrady, aniž by si ho kdokoliv všimnul. Skrytý mezi stromy se okamžitě vydá k domu, kde hosté stále tančí a baví se, hudba a jejich hlasy se rozléhají do okolí.

Sherlock netuší, kde by mohl John Watson být, ale věří, že ho najde. Ať už díky náhodě nebo díky svému štěstí, brzy ho uvidí.

Opustil oslavu, svlékl kabátec uniformy a nyní nejmladší z Watsonů sedí v okně temného pokoje sotva metr a půl nad zemí a sleduje zahradu.

Sherlock příjde blíž a chce ho oslovit, ale než vyjde zpoza stromů, plavovlasý mladík promluví.

„Sherlock Holmes. Holmes. Proč zrovna toto jméno? Proč nejde změnit a zapomenout? Moje rodina by radši přijala nejposlednějšího žebráka než kohokoliv s tímto jménem. On je Holmes. A já Watson. Holmesovi by do svého kruhu pozvali raději malomocného zločince než Watsona. Ale pro něj se klidně jména vzdám a rodiny také. Jen tak moci být s ním."

„Pro tebe bych svou rodinu zapřel i své jméno a třeba i před celým světem." přeruší Sherlock Johnův monolog a vystoupí ze stínů.

John se překvapeně narovná.

„Ty jsi zde? Myslel jsem, žes odešel."

„Chtěl jsem se vrátit, sotva jsem se od tebe vzdálil na krok." řekne Sherlock a přejde až k oknu. Zvedne ruce, obejme mladíka kolem pasu a zaboří obličej do jeho haleny.

„Johne." zašeptá tiše. „Nechci být Holmes, pokud to znamená, že nemohu bát s tebou."

„Když se Holmesové a Watsonové nenávidí, tak přestaneme být Holmesem a Watsonem." navrhne John. Obejme mladíka před sebou kolem krku a prsty mu projede ve vlasech.

„Když nám rodiny brání, tak tě unesu." usměje se Sherlock na mladíka. Pevněji ho sevře ve své náruči, opatrně ho stáhne z okení římsy a postaví ho na zem.

„To zní skvěle." pousměje se John, ale pak zvážní. „Obrátili by každý kámen, aby nás našli a pak by se postarali, abychom se již nikdy nesetkali."

„Pak se postaráme o to, aby nás nemohli rozdělit." usměje se Sherlock a políbí Johna na rty. „Stačí, když si každý najdeme svého svědka."

John se nejprve zatváří zmateně, ale poté se nadšeně usměje.

„Svědka mám, takového, co o tom nepoví nepovolaným uším."

„Tak tedy zítra v poledne." usměje se Sherlock. „Postarám se o to, aby měli volný termín pro nás dva."

„V poledne. Příjde mi to jako neuvěřitelně vzdálený čas a přitom to není ani celý den." povzdechne si John.

V pokoji za nimi se rozsvítí světlo a John okamžitě ztrhne Sherlocka k zemi.

„Johne, drahý. Kdepak jsi?" ozve se z místnosti ječivé volání.

„Matka." zašeptá John a postaví se. Během okamžiku mladík opět sedí na okně.

„Johne!" vyhrkne paní Watsonová pohoršeně, když John seskočí do místnosti. „Harry říkal, že jsi nemocný a ty místo odpočinku utíkáš do zahrady."

„Jsem nemocen, matko, Harry ti nelhal a já také ne." řekne John spěšně. „Hlava se mi točí a cítím slabost v kolenou. Doufal jsem, že mi čerstvý vzduch pomůže, ale málem jsem vypadl z okna."

„To vypadá vážně, drahý. Možná by bylo lepší zavolat ti lékaře."

„To není třeba. Dnešní den byl plný dojmů a zážitků, věřím, že stačí, když si trochu odpočinu a zítra, zítra budu jako znovuzrozený." usměje se John s jistotou.

„Nu dobrá." povzdechne si paní Watsonová. „Ale už žádné vysedávání v okně, okamžitě si lehni. Pošlu ti sem paní Hudsonovou, aby se o tebe postarala."

„Jistě." přikývne John poslušně.

Sotva matka vyjde z pokoje, obrátí se zpět k oknu, ovšem Sherlock tam už není. Důvod jeho nepřítomnosti není složité najít, neboť zahradou prochází dvojce mužů zařizujících pořádek a s nimi i vzpouzející se pes. John se jen rozhlédne po temné zahradě a s povzdechem padne na postel.

Až v poledne. Není to ani dvanáct hodin, ale jemu se to zdá zbytečně dlouho. Měli vybrat dřívější čas, tohle snad nevydrží. Ale musí.

John zvedne hlavu, když vejde paní Hudsonová, ale nechce od ní pomoct s ničím, a tak žena zase odejde a nechá mladíka napospas jeho myšlenkám.


	7. Ráno

„Sherlocku, kdes byl celou noc?" zeptá se Mycroft vážným hlasem, ovšem pohled, kterým sleduje svého bratra, který se opět chystá do města, je ustaraný. „Cos prováděl, že ani tví přátelé nevěděli, kam jsi zmizel?"

„Myslím, že jejich pomoc a přítomnost je zbytečná, když se snažím dvořit tomu nejúžasnějšímu stvoření ze všech." usměje se Sherlock krátce.

„Snad jsi nešel za tou Adlerovou?" zamračí se Mycroft nespokojeně a přejde blíž k bratrovi. „Víš, že se mi nelíbí, do čeho všeho se ta žena plete, budou s ní jen problémy."

„Neboj se, ta zmizela v propadlišti dějin a nezůstalo po ní nic." mávne Sherlock rukou.

„Jediná noc v cizí ložnici ti ji vyhnala z hlavy?"

„O, kéž bych tuto noc strávil v cizí ložnici. Nebylo mi to však umožněno, musel jsem spát v té své. Ale teď mě omluv, bratře. Musím jít do města zařídit něco životně důležitého." rozběhne se Sherlock pryč.

„Zdálo se mi to, nebo to byl vážně Sherlock?" ozve se Jim a přejde blíž k Mycroftovi. „Celou noc jsem skoro nespal ze strachu, že se mu něco stane."

„Ty snad víš, za kým šel? V noci jsi tvrdil, že nemáš ani tušení." zamračí se Mycroft.

„To je pravda, to jsem říkal." přikývne Jim bez zaváhání. „Ovšem přes noc jsem o tom přemýšlel. Sherlockovi se zalíbila osoba, která je blízká rodině Watsonů, tak jsem si začal dělat starosti, že tu osobu šel navštívit. Přijít na to takový Harry Watson, dopadlo by to s oběma zamilovanými zle, hlavně tedy se Sherlockem."

„Jeho lásky se mění s každým zavanutím větru." zamračí se Mycroft nespokojeně. „Doufám, že se příliš nespálí, nebo že mu nebude příliš ublíženo. S láskou bývají jen potíže." Mycroft zavrtí hlavou a pomalu s chmurnou tváří se vydá pryč.

„Taky bych nerad viděl, že se Sherlockovi něco stalo." zamumle Jim sám pro sebe. „To, jak se na sebe on a mladý Watson dívali, to vypadalo opravdu vážně. Jestli Sherlock narazí na Harryho Watsona, dopadne to s ním zle. Radši bych ho měl najít a zastavit ho, než se znovu zkusí vloupat do domu Watsonů. Ale nejdřív musím najít Sebastiana. Sám toho zamilovaného blázna nezvládnu."


	8. Před svatbou

„No tak, Dimmocku." zamračí se Sherlock na mladého muže před sebou. „Nechci po tobě nic nelegálního ani trestného."

„Já vím." přikývne úředník ve tmavěm obleku. „Chceš po mně jen jeden svatební obřad, ale všechny termíny až do konce měsíce jsou zabrané! Nemůžu tam nikoho vmáčknout a už vůbec ne na dnešní den."

„Samozřejmě, že můžeš!" rozkřikne se Sherlock. „Dimmocku, dlužíš mi službu a já po tobě chci pár minut tvého času."

„Pár minut? Byl jsi někdy na svatbě?" rozčiluje se Dimmock. „Víš, jak dlouho trvá jen seřazení svatebčanů a-"

„Dimmocku, s tím si nědělej starosti. Svatebčané nepříjdou. Jen novomanželé a svědci. Ani obřad není třeba, jde jen o ty podpisy, o stvrzení vztahu, aby ho nikdo nemohl zničit."

„Svatba bez obřadu i hostů?" diví se Dimmock.

„Pokud není na obřad čas, nemusí být. Řekni, zařídíš to? Dnes v poledne jedna svatba a vše, co mi dlužíš, bude smazáno."

„No dobrá, ale snoubenci i svědci tady budou v pravé poledne, jestli se kdokoliv zpozdí byť o jedinou minutu, žádná svatba nebude." souhlasí Dimmock nakonec, ovšem moc nadšeně se netváří.

„Všichnio tady budou." přikývne Sherlock a vyrazí pryč.

„Počkej!" zavolá za ním Dimmock. „A kdo se vůbec žení?"

Sherlock k němu hned přiběhne zpátky.

„Já." zašeptá mu do ucha. „Ale nikomu to neříkej." dodá se šťastným úsměvem a zmizí.

\- - o - -

„Mike! Mike Stamford!" rozzáří se John nadšeně, když k němu do pokoje vejde silnější muž s kulatým obličejem. „Jsem rád, že jsi přišel."

„Volal jsi, že musím přijít, že je to životně důležité. Mluvil jsi tak, že jsem dostal strach, že jsi vážně nemocný a ty přímo sršíš zdravím." mračí se Mike.

„Jsem zdravý, bohudík, i když mám pocit, že se nedožiju poledne." povzdechne si John. „Potřebuji tvou pomoc a tvé mlčení."

„Snad ses do něčeho nezapletl? Vždyť ses sotva vrátil do města."

„Vrátil a hned se zapletl. Ovšem ne do zločinu, do lásky, Miku. A proto potřebuji tebe jako svědka."

„Svědka? To zní, jako bys chystal ženitbu."

„Tak yže chystám." řekne John klidně, čímž z Mikea vyrazí dech.

„Ty se vážně chceš ženit?"

„Tiše, Miku." zarazí ho John spěšně. „Stane se to dnes v poledne, ale nikdo o tom nesmí vědět. Rodiče by se postarali o to, aby svatbu přerušili. A pokud by zjistili, koho si beru, buď by mě na místě zastřelili nebo by z toho dostali mrtvici."

„To zní velice nezodpovědně, co mi teď říkáš." mračí se Mike. „Opravdu chceš něco takového udělat? Takové nápady se obvykle rodí měsíce i roky a ty jsi tady jeden den."

„Chci to udělat jako nic na světě a chci, abys mi pomohl, prosím. Půjdeš mi za svědka? Udělaš to pro mě?"

„Obávám se sice božího trestu, ale udělám to. Jsi můj přítel, nezradím tě v takovou chvíli."

„Díky! Díky, Miku! Na oplátku, bože- slíbím ti, co budeš chtít."

„Bude mi stačit, když budeš šťastný." usměje se Mike mírně.

\- - o - -

„Viděl jsi ho?" zeptá se Jim zvědavě, když na ulici potká Sebastiana.

„Před chvíli, ale nestihl jsem ho ani pozdravit." pokrčí Sebastian rameny. „Vypadalo to jako únos, ale pachatelem by byl Sherlock. Odtáhl tu mladou doktorku, co ji zná ze studií, myslím, že se jmenuje Molly. Zatáhl ji do taxíku a vyrazil pryč rychleji, než jsem ho stačil doběhnout."

„Takže hlídat dům Watsonových bylo zbytečné." pokýve Jim hlavou. „Mladý pan Watson ovšem také vyrazil do světa. Šel s ním takový vážný chlapík, který se ho snažil krotit, ale ten stejně sršel energií a málem poskakoval nadšením."

„Že by ti dva měli schůzku? Ale proč by si sebou brali svědky? Nebo to byla jen náhoda?" spekuluje Sebastian a opře se zády o zábradlí kolem cesty.

„Kdo ví." povzdechne si Jim. „Můžeme jen dál pátrat. Jsme na to sami, Sebastiane. Když na ně pošleme jiné zvědy, než jsou naše maličkosti, mohli by přijít na to, po kom Sherlock pokukuje. Tahle informace by se neměla moc rozšiřovat."

„Dovědět se to Mycroft nebo Watsonovi, vypukne válka." mračí se Sebastian.

„Pojďme je hledat." kývne Jim hlavou. „Bojím se, že Sherlock udělá nějakou neuvěřitelnou hloupost. Zase tvrdí, že je zamilovaný, z toho bedou problémy."

„Problémy máme teď my." zamumle Sebastian a kývne hlavou k nedaleké křižovatce, odkud se k nim řítí Harry Watson se dvěma pomocníky.

„Dva na tři? To mi příjde docela fér." pousměje se Jim.


	9. Svatba

„Johne, prosím tě, uklidni se." mumle Mike netrpělivě. „Říkals, že nechceš, aby na to někdo přišel, tak se zkus ovládat. Někdo si tě všimne a bude se divit, co to tady vyvádíš."

„Omlouvám se ti, Miku." usměje se John nadšeně. „ale brzy už bude poledne, brzy tady bude a pak budeme svoji. Napořád."

„To doufám." povzdechne si Mike. „Snad nebudou mít zpoždění."

„Nebudou, neboj." usměje se John s jistotou.

Jako by v odpověď na jeho slova, zastaví před budovou taxík a z něj vystoupí trochu zmateně vypadající dívka a vysoký mladík.

„Támhle je!" rozzáří se John.

Mike se mu musí postavit do cesty, aby se nerozběhl k autu.

„Nechceš, aby na to všichni přišli, ne? Tak se kroť."

„Můžeme jít?" ozve se vedle nich hluboký příjemný hlas.

„H- Holmes?" vyjekne Mike překvapeně a přeletí pohledem mezi Holmesem, dívkou po jeho boku a Johnem.

„Pojďme." usměje se John šťastně a trochu nejistě přešlápne. Jak rád by ho objal a políbil a nepustil ho, ale nemůže. Ne tady na ulici.

Sherlock od něj pracně odtrhne pohled.

„Pojďte." vyzve ostatní a vydá se do budovy.

\- - o - -

„Proboha, až se tohle doví vaše rodiny, tak nás všechny postřílí." povzdechne si Dimmock truchlivě, když podá Sherlockovi pero, aby se mohl podepsat.

Ten se na něj jen krátce usměje a podepíše se, načež podá pero Johnovi, který připojí svůj podpis k Sherlockovu.

„A teď svědci." kývne Dimmock na dvojci za novomanželi. „Mike Stamford a Molly Hooperová."

Muž i mladá žena přejdou ke stolu a svými podpisy stvrdí svazek svých dvou přátel.

„A je to." řekne Dimmock a obrátí se na Sherlocka Johna, aby jim pogratuloval, ale ti už si dávají první manželské políbení. Jen zavrtí hlavou a podívá se na svědky.

„Já se postarám o úřední část. Vy si je odsud odveďte dřív, než si jich někdo všimne a jejich příbuzní to tu zkusí vypálit."

Nakonec se svědkům podaří odvést Sherlocka i Johna ven z budovy tak, aby se ani nedrželi za ruce.

„Chtěl bych jít slavit s vámi se všemi." usměje se John zářivě na svědky.

„Já musím do práce." zavrtí Molly hlavou. „Na patologii dnes máme živo."

„Patologie?" zarazí se John překvapeně, ale pak se opět rozzáří. „Takže oba svědci jsou lékaři. Myslel jsem, že jste nějaká umělkyně, na pitevnu mi připadáte příliš jemná."

Molly zčervená a usměje se, ale neodpovídá.

„Uvidíme se večer." řekne John Sherlockovi, než ho mike odtáhne pryč.

„Ještě chvíli a začali by si vás všímat." brble si Mike nespokojeně.

„Omlouvám se ti, Miku, za cokoliv, co jsem provedl a co tě rozčílilo." řekne John. „Půjdeš se se mnou napít?"

„Nemohu." zavrtí Mike hlavou. „Doktořina mě nutí být zodpovědný a v noci jdu do práce, takže tě musím odmítnout."

„Co nadělám, budu tedy muset zůstat sám. Snad to vydržím a neuteču z domu příliš brzy. Miku, kéž by už byl večer!"

\- - o - -

Sherlock chtěl Molly jen doprovodit k patologii, ale když vystoupí z taxíku, první, koho uvidí, je Jim Moriarty s tragickým výrazem ve tváři.

„Sherlocku!" vykřikne Jim. Vrhne se ke svému bratranci a pevně ho obejme s obličejem zabořeným do jeho košile.

„Co se stalo, Jime? Co tady děláš?"

!Sebastian. Je tady Sebastian." řekne Jim zoufale.

Sherlock, Jim i Molly se rozběhnou vpřed. Zastaví se až u těla vysokého, svalnatého muže, ležícího na kovovém stole.

„Co se stalo? Kdo to udělal?" zeptá se Sherlock s tváří zkřivenou zlostí.

„Harry Watson. Pobili jsme se jako vždy, ale pak- ten parchant vytáhl nůž, a když mu Sebastian uskakoval, srazilo ho auto. Watson pak utekl." popíše Jim poslední souboj. „Sherlocku, pomož mi ho najít, prosím. Chci mu to vrátit."

Sherlock položí Jimovi ruku na rameno a krátce ho stiskne. Bez dalšího slova se vydají pryč ze sálu i z budovy. Vydají se na lov Harryho Watsona. Posmtít smrt přítele.


	10. Tragédie před svatební nocí

„Tragická událost se dnes stala v brzkých odpoledních hodinách. V uličkách v centru Londýna došlo k výtržnostem, které přešly v boj. Dle svědků se dva muži vrhli na procházející trojci. Jeden z nich se bránil nožem, ovšem nepomohl mu ani ten. Jeden z protivníků hoodzbrojil a zabil jeho vlastní zbraní. Po této události oba útočníci utekli. Nyní po nich pátrá policie."

John sedí před televizí, tváře bledé, oči vytřeštěné. Nevnímá nadávky otce ani pláš matky. Fotografie mrtvého, vždyť to je Harry! A hledaní zločinci – muž, co byl na plese za fantoma opery a Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes. Policie pátrá po neznámých, shání informace.

John nehybně hledí na televizi, kde moderátoři ohlašují další události. Sherlocka hledá policie, chtějí ho obvinit z vraždy. Co když ho chytí? Co když ho chytí někdo, kdo je proti Holmesům? Ublíží mu, zabijí ho.

„Johne." osloví ho otec a položí synovi ruku na rameno. „Pojedeme pro Harryho."

John překvapeně zamrká, ale jde s otcem i matkou. Pro Harryho.

Sherlock a jeho známý mu zabili bratrance, neměl by spíš truchlit pro něj? Neměl by spřádat pomstu? Místo toho si o něj dělá starosti. Harry už byl v tolika bitkách a rvát se uměl. I kdyby ho Sherlock vážně napadl, proč Harry vytahoval ten nůž?

\- - o - -

Patologii obléhali novináři, nenasytní supi, kteří ucítili mršinu, ovšem policie provedla Watsonovi kolem nich, aniž by se na ně ti mrchožrouti mohli vrhnout.

Všichni tři Watsonové truchlí, dva pro mrtvého mladíka, jeden pro ztraceného milence.

Poprvé John promluví, až když nechá rodiče u Harryho těla a najde na chodbě Molly Hooperovou.

„Johne." hlesne žena nejistě. „Je mi líto, co se stalo."

„Molly, kde je Sherlock?" zeptá se John vážně. „Odešel s tebou a teď- Harry je mrtvý a Sherlock zmizel. Musím vědět, co se stalo, kde je."

„Chceš se metít? Tohle se stalo kvůli mstě." zamračí se Molly.

„Já se nechci mstít." ohradí se John. „Co když ho chytí policie? Co když ho chytí moje rodina? Nevím, kde ho hledat. Nemohu jít k Holmesům, kdo ví, jak by to dopadlo."

„Sherlock je chytrý. Najde si tě." usměje se Molly a chytne Johna za ruku. „Měli jste se přece sejít, ne?"

„Vybral si tě za svědka, musí ti tedy věřit." zamumle John. „Kdybys o něm cokoliv zjistila, prosím, řekni mi to."

„Řeknu." pousměje se Molly.

\- - o - -

Sherlock se nejistě podívá na dveře pokoje, kde se měl sejít s Johnem. Ovšem bude tam? Co když najde pokoj prázdný? Co když tam najde past?

Harry Watson zabil Sebastian Morana. Jim Moriarty ho za to chtěl zabít, ale byl zraněn, a tak Harryho nakonec zabil on. Pomstil Sebastiana. Ale zabil Watsona. Zabil Johnova bratrance. Co když ho teď bude nenávidět? Dokáže žít dál s vědomím, že ho John nenávidí?

Nakonec Sherlock otevře dveře a vejde do místonosti osvětlené lampičkou na nočním stolku.

Na kraji postele sedí John Watson s hlavou v dlaních, ovšem sotva Sherlock vejde, vyskočí mladík na nohy a rychle se vydá k příchozímu.

Sherlock zavře oči v očekávání tvrdé rány, ale místo toho ho John pevně obejme kolem pasu a zaboří obličej do jeho košile.

„Bál jsem se. Máš ty vůbec tušení, jak stašně jsem se bál?" zamumle John tiše.

„Neodsuzuješ mě?" diví se Sherlock.

„Myslel jsem, že tě zranili. Mohli tě chytit. Mohli tě i zabít." řekne John skoro zoufale. „Tak jsem se o tebe bál, že jsem skoro nemohl myslet."

„Nic mi nemí." řekne Sherlock chlácholivě a pohladí Johna po hlavě. „Ale hledají mě. Jsem zločinec. Jsem vrah. Budu muset zmizet, utéct z Londýna."

„Sotva jsem tě našel, už mi zmizíš."

„Zmizím. Možná na dlouho, ale do rána máme čas. Do úsvitu mohu ještě být s tebou, ale před východem slunce musím odejít."

„Slibovals mi celý život a mám jednu noc." povzdechne si John.

„Najdu si tě, neboj se. Možná se teď propadnu do země, ale tebe si vždy najdu." zašeptá Sherlock a políbí Johna na rty.

\- - o - -

Jako by se rychlost času zvýšila. Příliš brzy musel Sherlock odejít. Příliš brzy nechal svého muže samotného. Nechtěl to udělat, ale co jiného mu zbývá? Londýn je pro něj nyní příliš nebezpečný. Snad až se vše uklidní, pak snad bude moct Sherlock opět vkročit do města.


	11. Plán

„Miku, co mám dělat?" zeptá se John truchlivě. „Je pryč a já netuším kde. Netuším, jestli je živý, zdravý, jestli ho nechytili."

„Po Sherlocku Holmesovi jako by se propadla zem, všichni ho hledají, nikdo nic nenachází." řekne Mike chlácholivě. „Dokud ho nenajdou, bude v pořádku, tak si nedělej starosti."

„Nejraději bych odsud utekl a šel ho hledat, ale- rodina by mi to nedovolila. Hned by mě začali hledat, neměl bych chvíli klidu. Copak tomu nejde zabránit? Není způsob, jak jim znemožnit, aby nás pronásledovali?"

„Pátrat se může po každém. Jen mrtví se nehledají, o těch každý ví, kde leží." pokrčí Mike rameny.

„To je ovšem skvělý nápad." rozzáří se John.

„Snad se nechceš zabít?!" vyděsí se Mike.

„Miku, život je příliš krásný na to, aby se umíralo." řekne John rychle. „Ovšem existují drogy, po jejichž užití člověk vypadá jako mrtvý. Stačí takouto drogu užít a pak utéct."

„A co vyšetřování? A pitva? A hrobníci?" hádá se Mike. „Není to tak jednoduché, jak si ty myslíš."

„Vyšetřování? Ty jsi doktor, urči smrt. A náš druhý svědek je patolog, věřím, že mi Molly pomůže, aby nikdo na nic nepřišel. A hrobníci jsou vždy úplatní."

„Tohle je nejistý plán, Johne. A i kdyby vyšel a tys byl prohlášen za mrtvého, co budeš dělat pak? Sám a bez prostředků se vydáš dos věta hledat Holmese, který se může skrývat doslova kdekoliv?"

„I to se dá zařídit, neboj se, Miku." tebe jen prosím, abys mi sehnal ten lék, co ze mě udělá mrtvého."

„Obávám se, že se za tohle dostanu do pekel, ale dobrá, pomůžu ti."

\- - o - -

„Tady budete na čas v bezpečí." řekne Anthea Sherlockovi. „Ale pamatujte, že nikdo nesmí vědět, že jste zde. Tento dům je pořád příliš blízko Londýna."

„Mám trávit dny u televize, když vím, co vše se může dít ve městě? To je jako mučení."

„Lepší tot mučení než to, co na vás chystají Watsonovi. Zůstaňte zde a neodcházejte jsou-li vám váš život a vaše svoboda milé."

\- - o - -

„Není to snad sám John Watson? Jak to, že tě sem vpustili?" zeptá se Jim Moriarty, když do nemocničního pokoje, kde leží, vejde mladík se světlými vlasy. „Jestli se chceš mstít, jsem ti k dispozici, ovšem v ničem jiném."

„Nechci se mstít." zavrtí John hlavou. „Je mi jasné, že mi neřekneš, kde se Sherlock skrývá, i kdybys to náhodou věděl, proto tě chci požádat, abys mu předal vzkaz. Někdo od vás určitě ví, kde ho hledat."

„Chceš mu vrátit smrt bratrance nebo snad ten váš románek pořád trvá?"

John strčí ruku do náprsní kapsy a vytáhne zlatý prsten, který by měl nosit na levé ruce.

„Trvá a trvat nepřestane." řekne John vážně. „Zeptej se Dimmocka, potvrdí ti to."

„Věděl jsem, že ten kluk chce udělat nějakou šílenost, ale tohle překonává moje představy." vydechne Jim nevěřícně.

„Vyřiď mu, prosím, ať nevěří ničemu, co se o mně busde říkat, ať ničemu z toho nevěří, protože to bude podvod. Ať mě počká za tři dny na Greewichi, nebo ať alespoň pošle zprávu."

„Nic ti slíbit nemohu, přece jen jsem vězeň a ty jsi Watson, i když si tím nejsem moc jistý."

„Já vím. Ovšem ty jsi jediný, kdo o mně a o něm ví, a kdo může vědět, kde se skrývá." řekne John se skloněnou hlavou. „Ještě jednou děkuji." rozloučí se John a odejde.

\- - o - -

„Opravdu to chceš udělat?" zeptá se Mike naposledy.

„Neptej se a konej." zamračí se John netrpělivě.

„Budeš jako mrtvý, až zítřejší noc bude končit, probudíš se, máš-li pravdu, pak v márnici."

„Pravdu mám, neboť mi ty a Molly pomůžete." řekne John spokojeně. „Hlavně pak přijď, nerad bych tam příliš dlouho čekal jen v prostěradle. Tak se po ulici chodit nedá."

„Bylo by to opravdu nápadné." povzdechne si Mike. „Nu dobrá, tady je ta droga. Za hodinu se tvoji rodiče zblázní žalem. Dvě úmrtí ve dvou dnech, to je víc, než bych přál nejhoršímu nepříteli."


	12. Zlomenné srdce

Jako by i Londýnské počasí drželo smutek s rodinou Watsonů. Zpráva o smrti syna se roznesla rychlostí stepního požáru, nikdo netušil, jak je to možné. Jen strohá zpráva v médiích o skryté srdeční vadě a času pohřbu.

Všichni Watsonové truchlí. Mike Stamford a Molly Hooperová trnou strachy. Ovšem i Holmesové mají truchlivou náladu, i z jejich řad odešli dva mladí muži. Jeden se vydal na cestu bez návratu, druhý je na útěku.

Jim Moriarty vyslal zprávu svému bratranci o schůzce v rozlehlém parku, sotva se dověděl o smrti Johna Watsona. Pochopil, že je smrt podvodem a bál se, co zamilovaný Sherlock provede. Ale posel se večer vrátil s chmurnou tváří. Sherlock Holmes uprchl ze své skrýše, nikde po něm není ani stopy.

Okamžitě Jim poslal posla, aby mu přivedl Mycrofta Holmese.

\- - o - -

„Jak se to mohlo stát?" zamumle Sherlock zoufale, když prochází temnou ulicí. „Našel jsem osobu, se kterou chci strávit celý život, ale rozdělili nás. Svět i osud jsou proti nám. Proč musel zemřít? Proč?! Jaký má smysl žít, když už tady není? Žádný. Žádný smysl to nemá, tak nač si to utrpení zde prodlužovat? Sehnat jed či zbraň není složité, sám mám obojí. Nezbývá, než je použít."

Ani v hodině před svítáním není těžké vloupat se do kostelní márnice, kde má být John. Takhle brzy na hřbitov nikdo nechodí, nikdo ho tedy nezastaví.

Opravdu tam leží. Mladík s plavými vlasy leží na obyčejném lůžku zabalený do prostěradel.

„Bože, vypadá, jako kdyby jen spal. Johne." Obejme chladné tělo a přitiskne ho k sobě. „Myslel jsem, že já jsem ten, kdo utekl, ale ty sis vybral mnohem horší cestu než já. Ale nepůjdeš po ní sám. Půjdeme po ní spolu."

Vytáhne z kapsy lahvičku s jedem a položí ji vedle hlavy mrtvého spolu se zbraní. Co si vybrat, toť poslední důležitá otázka.

„Miluji tě, Johne. Miluji." zamumle Sherlock, než čelo mrtvého políbí.

Co nejopatrněji si lehne na úzké lůžko vedle Johna a přitiskne ho k sobě, aby ani jeden nespadl. Natáhne se pro lahvičku, ale zarazí se. Zdálo se mu – ne, to ho jen klamou smysly a světlo. Není zde jediná šance, jediná naděje, že by John pohnul víčky.

„Johne." šeptne Sherlock a pevně v ruce sevře lahvičku s jedem.

\- - o - -

Blíží se úsvit, nebe jasní a podivná droga ztrácí svůj účinek. Dříve než mohou hvězdy zmizet a slunce vyjít, otevře John Watson oči. A zjistí, co provedl jeho manžel.

„Sherlocku?"hlesne John chraplavě a udiveně hledí do šedomodrých očí

„Musel jsem se zbláznit, jiného vysvětlení není. Musel jsem se zbláznit žalem a zoufalstvím a proto tě teď vidím živého."

„Poslal jsem ti přeci vzkaz." řekne plavovlasý mladík a jednou rukou obejme tmavovlasého kolem pasu. „Vzkázal jsem ti, ať ničemu o mně nevěříš, ať mě počkáš u poledníku. Copak tě ta zpráva nezastihla?"

„Ne. Žádnou jsem nedostal. Řekli, že jsi mrtvý, tak jsem se vydal rovnou sem." zavrtí Sherlock zoufale hlavou. „Musel jsem tě naposledy vidět, než- Chtěl jsem jít za tebou."

„Co? To ne! Ty jeden hloupý genie, to ne. To nesmíš nikdy udělat, slyšíš?" povídá John zaníceně. Chytne Holmese za tváře a líbá ho všude, kam dosáhne.

„Prosím, řekni, že doopravdy žiješ, prosím." mumle mu Sherlock do ramene a pevně ho objímá a tiskne k sobě. „Řekni, že nejsi jen výplodem mé zoufalé mysli, prosím."

„Byl to jen trik. Jen kouzelnický trik. Naši svědkové mi pomohli a tvůj bratranec Jim měl poslat vzkaz. Miluji tě, Sherlocku. Chtěl jsem jít za tebou a jiná cesta mě nenapadla. Mrtví jsou jediní, po kterých se nepátrá."

„Ty blázne. Už to nikdy nedělej, nikdy už mě takto neděs, prosím."


	13. Na hřbitově

_Pozn. autora: Ještě tuto kapitolu napůl přepsanou z minulého příběhu dostanete a pak už si budete moci číst jen samé nové věci..._

* * *

Zpráva, že byl u kostela viděn Sherlock Holmes, přilákala na hřbitov Grega Lestrada i jeho muže. Jaké však bylo jeho překvapení, když viděl, kdo všechno se ke hřbitovu blíží.

„Pan Watson a pan Holmes, oba zde? A vy, pane, jste kdo?" obrátí se ředitel policie na třetího.

„Mike Stamford, pane." představí se velice nervózní muž.

„Co tady děláte?" zeptá se Lestrade trojice.

„Byl jsem informován, že se někdo vloupal do márnice, kde leží můj syn. A našel jsem tady jeho." ukáže pan Watson na Mycrofta Holmese.

„Já v márnici nebyl." zamračí se Holmes. „Byl jsem zpraven o tom, že by tady mohl být můj bratr."

„Sherlock? Ale ten má přece-" Mike se zarazí.

„Proč by ten chodil k tělu mého syna? Nestačí, že mi zabil synovce? Musí naší rodině ubližovat i dál?!"

„Sherlock by Johnovi nikdy neublížil!" rozkřikne se Mike. „Miloval ho, stejně jako John miloval jeho."

„Cože?!" vyjekne pan Watson šokovaně.

Najednou se hřbitovem rozlehne hlasitý výstřel a po něm křik. Všichni strnou na místě, ale pak se vrhnou k márnici, odkud výstřel zazněl.

\- - o - -

Sherlock měl pocit, že nemůže na světě býti šťastnější osoby, než je on. Jeho John žije. Jeho milovaný je v pořádku. Co víc si jeden může přát?

„Pojďme odsud pryč." řekne Johnovi mezi polibky.

„Počkej ještě chvíli." usmívá se na něj John. „Každou chvíli by měl přijít Mike, můj svědek, i s oblečením a dalšími věcmi. Nemohu přeci chodit po Londýně nahý či jen v prostěradle."

„Nahý rozhodně nebudeš. Tvé tělo je jen pro mé oči. Navíc, kdybys po městě chodil nahý, chtěl by mi tě každý ukrást."

„Adonis jako ty a tyhle problémy? To spíše já bych si měl dělat starosti, aby mi tě někdo nechtěl vzít." směje se John.

„Nemáš k nim nejmenšího důvodu." řekne Sherlock svému muži, než ho opatrně postaví na zem. „Jdu se podívat, kde je ten tvůj Mike." oznámí plavovlasému, zatímco schovává lahvičku s jedem do kapsy.

„Brzy se mi vrať." vtiskne mu Watson na rty ještě jeden polibek.

„Slibuji." odpoví mu Sherlock, v ruce zbraň, kterou chce také schovat, než se otočí k východu.

Ovšem stačí udělat sotva krok, když se dveře márnice otevřou a do šera vevnitř vejde kdosi s pistolí v ruce. Sherlock v obraně zvedne svou zbraň, ovšem neznámý soupeř je rychlejší.

Ozve se výstřel a Sherlock padne k zemi. Ovšem necítí bolest. Vidí krev, ale necítí bolest. Jak to?

O vteřinu později vzduch prořízne křik plný bolesti.

Johnův křik.

„Johne!" zařve Sherlock vyděšeně, zbraň i útočník zapomenuti. Jeho manžel, jeho John ho strhnul k zemi a sám schytal ránu do ramene.

„Johne, vydrž. Budeš v pořádku, slibuju. Johne." blábolí Holmes zoufale, zatímco ke krvácející ráně tiskne prostěradlo, do kterého byl John prve zabalen. „Johne, vydrž. Přijde tvůj Mike a pomůže ti, vydrž jen chvíli, prosím. Prosím." Od dveří se ozývá křik a hlomoz, ale Sherlock má oči a uši jen pro blonďáka ve svém klíně.

Pánové Holmes a Watson, hlavně Watson, se chtějí vrhnout k dvojici mladých, ale policie jim v tom brání. Ovšem Mike Stamford se prosmýkne kolem nich a s výkřikem, ať okamžitě zavolají sanitu, se hned pustí do první pomoci.

Sherlock, který se odmítal vzdálit od svého muže mu asistoval, ovšem když přijela sanita, nesměl s ní odjet nikdo jiný než pacient sám. Zoufalý Sherlock zůstal stát na místě, zatímco sanita odjíždí v dál i s jeho láskou. Je mu úplně jedno, co se kolem něj děje.

Je mu jedno, že chce Watson jeho hlavu nebo že ho Mycroft balí do vlastního kabátu, ve tváři truchlivý výraz.

Je mu jedno, že Mike Stamford při jeho obraně vyzradil, že je zamilován a ženat.

Je mu jedno, že je zatčen.

Chce jen být s Johnem.

Chce jen, ať se John uzdraví a je v pořádku. Na ničem jiném přeci za mák nesejde.

Jen na Johnovi.


	14. O samotě

John Watson se svými rodiči nikdy moc nevycházel, on, který touží po kariéře lékaře a po volnosti, oni, co žijí politikou a bohatstvím, ovšem vždy měl své rodiče v úctě. Ale po posledních dnech, po posledním týdnu nemá John daleko k tomu, aby začal nenávidět ty, kteří mu jsou jedinou žijící rodinou.

Watsonovi žalují Molly Hooperovou a Mikea Stamforda za to, že mu pomohli. Chtějí potrestat ty, kteří jim chtěli vzít jejich syna, přesvědčení, že jde o přisluhovače Holmesů a nic, co John řekne, žádná jeho slova ani názory neberou na vědomí.

Chtějí zrušit sňatek jejich syna s Holmesem, prohlásit ho za nelegální a neplatný a chtějí se mstít i Dimmockovi, který dvojici oddal. John o tomto odmítá i slyšet, ale rodiče ho neposlouchají. Místo toho zas a znovu prověřují, není-li jejich syn pod vlivem drog a hledají, čím mu mohl Holmes vyhrožovat, aby ho donutil k sňatku. Protože Watson přece nemůže milovat Holmese. To je naprosto nemožné.

Své rodiče, lidi, které měl John vždy v úctě a záleželo mu na nich, tyto osoby teď John Hamish Watson-Holmes nesnáší.

Je plnoletý, je svéprávný, ale rodiče mají své lidi na celém tomto oddělení, takže k němu nikoho a nic nepouští. Žádné návštěvy, žádné zprávy, žádné informace, žádná svoboda. Jen hluší rodiče, kteří odmítají vidět a slyšet cokoliv jiného než vlastní názory.

John už se nemůže dočkat, až se jeho rameno zahojí. Až se tak stane, uteče odsud. Uteče a požádá o azyl Holmesovi. Anebo možná prchne k policejnímu řediteli. Někoho jako je Gregory Lestrade přece rodiče neobviní z únosu.

A pokud budou jeho rodičové i nadále dělat problémy, pohrozí jim. Pohrozím jim médii a veřejností. Pohrozí jim těmito mrchožrouty. Je ochotný jim dát svůj příběh, i když ten zničí pověst jeho rodiny. Hlavně, že mu dají klid. Že ho nechají žít.

Ale zatím musí čekat. Osamocen v tomto nemocničním pokoji, kde jsou jeho jedinými společníky staré knihy a úplatný personál.

\- - o - -

Sherlock Holmes se svým bratrem nikdy moc nevycházel, jeden genius, co nesnáší povinosti a zbožňuje svobodu, druhý, co již před dosažením plnoletosti nesl na svých ramenou tíhu zodpovědnosti a předpokladů. Rozdílné názory na svět a neustálé přesvědčení o vlastní pravdě v jejich vztazích neustále působily nějaké rozpory.

Ovšem nyní, nyní Sherlock Holmes děkuje všem bohům, ve které nevěří, za svého bratra. Ovšem ne proto, že se ho jeho bratr snaží dostat z vězení. Ne, Mycroft mu totiž nosí zprávy.

I přes samotku a přísnou ochranu jeho cely, aby po dobu jeho zatčení nedošlo k útěku či k nějaké nehodě způsobené mstivými Watsony, i přes to nebo možná právě proto nemá Mycroft Holmes nejmenší potíže se dostat za svým bratrem. Vždyť to jsou jeho lidé, kdo střeží nejmladšího z rodu Holmesů. Mycroft může za bratrem, kdykoliv se mu zachce, což je často, když je bratrovým právníkem.

Ovšem Sherlocka jeho vlastní obhajoba nezajímá. Ten se ptá vždy pouze na svého manžela a víc ho nezajímá. Výhružkami ho musel Mycroft donutit ke spolupráci, výhružkami a slibem informací o Johnu Watsonovi za dobré chování. Zprávy o milovaném jsou skvělou motivací, i když jsou hořkosladké.

Sladké v tom, že se jeho John léčí a uzdravuje, že bude v pořádku.

Hořké v tom, že ho jeho rodina střeží jako oko v hlavě i proti jeho vůli a nutí ho k výpovědi proti Sherlockovi a ke zrušení sňatku.

Sherlock věří v pevnost vůle svého Johna. Věří v sílu jejich společného citu. Věří, že John odolá tomuto nátlaku.

Ale i tak.

I tak prosí Mycrofta, aby se o Johna postaral. Aby na něj dal pozor a ukryl ho, budou-li Watsonovi rozhodnutí jeho muži ublížit kvůli jeho názorům a rozhodnutím.

A Mycroftovi nezbylo, než toto slíbit. Vždyť i slepý by poznal, jak moc Sherlockovi na mladém Watsonovi záleží. Ví, jaký byl plán jeho bratra, když se vloupal do márnice. Ví, že by Sherlock tento plán dotáhl do konce, myslel-li by si, že o svého Johna navždy přišel.

A tak Mycroft slíbil. Ať už soud dopadne jakkoliv, ať už se Watsonovi zachovají jakkoliv, on se postará o bezpečí Johna Watsona. I o jeho spokojenost.

Protože o štěstí Johna Watsona se může postarat jen Sherlock Holmes a ten je nyní ve vazbě, kde čeká na soud.


	15. Před soudní síní

„Drahý Johníku Watsone. Dovol mi, abych ti pogratuloval." rozlehne se po chodbě před soudní síní hlas Jima Moriartyho. „Drahý skoro švagře můj, čekal jsem, že moje svědectví o tom, jak Harry Watson zabil našeho Sebbyho bude to nejzajímavější tady, ale tvůj příběh, to je jako pohádka, která se stala skutečností."

„Přijde ti naše situace k smíchu?" zeptá se John muže na vozíku.

„Ne, nepříjde. Ale čekám happyend. Nakonec se k sobě vrátíte." pokrčí Jim skoro ledabyle rameny.

„Ovšem dovol, abych se ti omluvil." zvážní nakonec tmavovlasý muž. „Kdybych tvůj vzkaz poslal hned a nečekal, nebyli bychom nyní zde. Mohli jste být oba volní, jen s policií v patách."

„Pozdě teď pro tyto úvahy. A přání čas nezmění, jeho běh neotočí." povzdechne si John, i když by si přál, aby tomu bylo jinak.

„Johne!" zaječí najednou přes chodbu hlas paní Watsonové. Ovšem její nespokojenost si brzy najde cíl v muži dočasně upoutaném na vozíku, ne v jejím dítěti.

„Jak se opovažujete přibližovat k mému synovi?! O chcete?! Vyhrožujete mu?! Johne, běž od něj!"

„Matko, nech toho!" okřikne ji John naštvaně. Proč, proč jen mu musí vždy diktovat každý jeho krok bez ohledu na jeho přání? Proč?!

„Už chápu tvou výpověď." nakrčí Jim nos a se skoro znechuceným výrazem hledí na paní Watsonovou.

Než ta ale může znovu začít ječet, promluví John.

„Jime Moriarty. Rád bych tímto tebe a tvou rodinu požádal o azyl, kde bych se mohl v klidu léčit a kde by ke mně bez mého svolení nemohli mí rodiče."

„Johne!" zaječí paní Watsonová, až lidem okolo skoro zalehnou uši. „To okamžitě odvoláš!"

„Johníku." usměje se Jim. „Jsi v podstatě můj nový bratránek a Mycroftův švagr. Jsi rodina, takže stačí jen říci a schováme tě před touto fúrií i kýmkoliv dalším."

„Děkuji. Bude to jen dočasně, jen než začnu se studii na universitě, pak se odstěhuji na kolej nebo si najdu byt." pousměje se John krátce a snaží se ignorovat ječení své matky, která se ho snaží i cloumáním zastavit a zároveň se dovolává svého manžela, aby jí pomohl syna napravit.

Nakonec ho zachrání Jim, který zavolal přihlížející policisty a řekl jim, ať paní Watsonovou zastaví před napadáním jejího zletilého a stále dost vážně zraněného syna.

Kdyby nešlo o den soudu nad jeho bratránkem a vlastně i nad jeho vlastní osobou, byl by toto pro Jima velice zábavný den.


	16. Deset let

Deset let.

Co to je deset let? Z pohledu bohů nic. Z pohledu zvěře celá věčnost, kterou nedokážou snad ani pochopit. Z pohledu lidí nic, anebo celé věky.

Deset let.

Z pohledu Sherlock Holmese jde o nekonečno. Nekonečno, které stráví sám ve vězení, kde bude bláznit nudou a strachem o svého Johna. Nekonečno, které je trestem za jeho činy a pomstou rodu Watsonů za to, že z jejich středu vzal dva mladé muže. Jednoho zbraní a druhého srdcem.

Deset let.

Z pohledu Mycrofta Holmese je to výhra. Výhra proti Watsonům, kteří se snažili dosáhnout doživotí, kteří chtěli dalece překročit hranici dvaceti let, které se obvykle za vraždu dávají. Je to výhra, protože se podařilo zkrátit dobu bratrova utrpení a zároveň se legálně vysmát Watsonovým do tváře. Jen deset let je výhra.

Deset let.

Z pohledu Watsonových jde o výsměch. Výsměch právu a spravedlnosti, ale hlavně jim. Ten, který chladnokrevně zabil synovce, ten který poblouznil jejich syna a podlými činy ho donutil ke sňatku, ten, že by měl od soudu odejít s tak směšným potrestáním? Výsměch je to a pohana. Krutá nespravedlnost. Měl by trpět víc. Měl by trpět on i celý jeho rod.

Deset let.

Z pohledu Johna Watsona jde o věčnost. Hotová věčnost ho dělí od toho, až bude jeho manžel znovu svobodný, až se budou moci znovu obejmout, znovu políbit, znovu být. Věčnost než tomu tak bude. Věčnost čekání, kterou se snaží umlčet studiem pediatrie v naději, že mu škola dá šanci uniknout před rodinou i před samotou.

Deset let.

Tak dlouho trvá přátelství Molly Hooperové a Mikea Stamforda. Po jejich snaze pomoci Johnu Watsonovi byli vyhozeni a bylo jim zakázáno býti lékaři, ale Mycroft Holmes jim dal práci ve svých podnicích. Deset let, co se seznámili na svatbě svých přátel a co se jejich životy překvapivě změnily. Nakonec ale ne k horšímu.

Deset let.

Deset let, z nich část strávil Jim Moriarty ve vězení za spoluvinu při zabití Harryho Watsona. Nespravedlnost, zeptáte-li se ho. Ale žije a teď je i svobodný a ochotný se dál mstít za Sebbyho smrt. Ne, nezabíjí, ale mstí se. Mstí se Watsonům tam, kde je to nejvíc bolí. Na penězích a na pověsti. Jen John Watson, láska jeho bratránka je před ním v bezpečí. Deset let a bezstarostný muž je pryč. Místo něj je nebezpečný manipulátor.

Za deset let se toho hodně změní.


	17. Šťastný konec

Novináři. Bojovníci za pravdu i mrchožrouti, co pro pár obrázků prodají prvorozené dítě. Ti teď čekají před věznicí, odkud dnes má být propuštěn Sherlock Holmes. Mladší bratr mocného politika, vrah jednoho z rodu Watsonů a manžel druhého. V tento den vypršel trest za jeho skutky.

Ale po senzaci lačnící hordy mají smůlu, neslavného Holmese neuvidí, neboť ten je již dávno pryč.

Již dávno sedí v pracovně svého bratra, ale nemá radost.

„Mycrofte, nezajímá mě tvá zmanipulované politika, ani jestli žije královna. Chci vidět svého manžela. Chci vidět Johna! Tak už mi konečně prozraď, kde je!"

„Tak netrpělivý, Sherlocku. Vůbec ses nezměnil." mlaskne Mycroft nespokojeně. „Mě jsi ani nepozdravil, na Jima, svého bratrance a kumpána, ses ani nezeptal. Moc si své rodiny nevážíš, viď?"

„John je má rodina." odsekne Sherlock trucovitě. Tak dlouho měl jen dopisy a nic víc, jen dopisy od Johna, ale ne jeho tvář, ne jeho úsměv, ne jeho. A to chce, to musí napravit, co nejdříve.

„To bolí, Sherlocku, takhle mě odbýt." ozve se od dveří pobavený hlas Jima Moriartyho.

„Jime." vydechne Sherlock a překvapeně si bratrance prohlíží. „Změnil ses. Hodně." řekne jen Sherlock ke svým dedukcím, snad při tom zní trochu nejistě.

„Za to ty ani trochu." povídá Jim cestou k Sherlockovi. „Vidíš jen své lásky a na nás smrtelníky ani nepomyslíš. Ale není se čeho bát, drahý bratránku, tvůj drahý milovaný je již na cestě sem. Vlastně by zde každou chvílí měl být, pokud se nemýlím."

„Vážně? Neděláš si dobrý den z mého utrpení, že ne?"

„Kdepak, drahý Sherlocku. Svému nejoblíbenějšímu bratránkovi bych něco takového neudělal. Navíc, utrpením jsme si již všichni prošli dost, nemyslíš? Ne, dosti bylo smutku, teď je čas se radovat." rozhodí Jim rukama, než svého bratránka chytne kolem ramen.

A Jim měl pravdu. Měl pravdu v tom, že už to nebude dlouho, ať už se čekání zdálo Sherlockovi jakkoliv nekonečné. Nebyla to ani půl hodina a dveře Mycroftovy pracovny se znovu otevřely.

A v nich stál John Watson s nejistým výrazem a pohledem plným naděje.

„Johne." vydechne Sherlock skoro neslyšně, než vyskočí na nohy.

„Sherlocku." rozzáří se John, než se rozběhne vpřed.

Setkají se uprostřed místnosti, kde si doslova skočí do náruče. Objímají se tak silně, že je s podivem, že sami sobě neublíží a mezi slzami radosti líbají každý kousek toho druhého, na který dosáhnou. Svět kolem nich jako by zmizel. Vždyť co je na okolí tak důležité, když v náruči drží celý svůj svět? A už ho nikdy nemíní pustit.

„Co myslíš, Mycrofte, bratranče můj, neměli bychom tyhle hrdličky nechat o samotě?" obrátí se Jim s úsměvem na nejstaršího v místnosti.

„Nechat je bez dozoru v mé pracovně? To ani náhodou." obrátí Mycroft nos vzhůru. „Nemíním kvůli jejich činnosti měnit veškeré vybavení místnosti. Jen je pěkně odvěď do Sherlockových pokojů, tam od nich bude klid."

„Chceš říct, budu mít klid, ne?"

„To také."


End file.
